


Prurient

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Insults, M/M, Power Play, attempted dominance, im tired idk, just take it, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants just can't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prurient

**Author's Note:**

> i blame tumblr and peer pressure. just fuckin take it im tired.

He snapped so quickly that not even he realized what he was doing. The cold feel of metal beneath his hands, the startled, almost affronted gasp before it was stifled— Burgerpants thought, somewhere in the back of his mind immune to the anger and hatred and self-loathing, that there really should have been more of a build up to him choking his boss than this.

Instead of letting go, instead of releasing the quickly warming metal throat as if it had burnt him and begging for his job, Burgerpants stared. Took in the sight of his hands crushing the thin neck, the wheezing, unattractive sound of Mettaton struggling at his feet. The star’s fingers were weak on his wrists, and for the first time in so goddamn long Burgerpants felt in control.

Swallowing, he sucked in a breath and decided to fuck his job. This was felt too good to even care.

“I am so sick of your shit,” he began, stumbling over the words but growing confident when Mettaton could only choke and sputter. “You and your condescending attitude. You think you’re so fucking pretty, in this new body.” He squeezed harder here, watched his boss’s face flush with fear. “But it only makes it easier to hurt you.”

The hands on his wrists moved to his forearms, the perfectly manicured nails scratching all they could. Burgerpants ignored the pain, forcing the robot to his knees. There was no way to describe the rush it gave him, seeing the loathed god kneeling before a mortal.

“You’re a horrible person, the worst kind of evil,” Burgerpants hissed, grinning wide enough to sting when Mettaton’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping as it tried to suck in oxygen. “You can look as beautiful as you want, hide yourself behind all these faces, but you’re hideous to me.”

He was riding so high on this trip, shaking with how much he loved the feeling, that he wasn’t prepared for Mettaton to moan.

It was choked, broken, more of a wheeze than any kind of sound, but with how close he held the star in place there was no mistaking the nature of it. Mettaton lolled his head, his mouth open and black tongue lazily swiping across his lips. A quick glance down and Burgerpants took a turn looking for breath. He knew what it meant, that dripping pink teasing the edges of Mettaton’s heart container.

“Oh god,” he sputtered, his confidence gone just like that. His grip faltered for a moment, but Mettaton’s hands were right there to hold them in place. “You— you’re getting off on thi—”

Mettaton didn’t let him finish. With a quick move his leg shot out, wrapping around Burgerpants’ ankle. He went down easily, too unsettled by the sudden power shift to keep himself upright. Falling forward, he found himself chest to chest with the still choking star, his hands held immobile while bright pink eyes goaded him on. The sensation of a thigh against his own dick had him shaking. He knew there was no stopping now, not when Mettaton had decided to forcibly take the reins.

“—eep goin’” Mettaton managed to cough out, his voice raspy and wrecked but his grip still so tight. His eyes weren’t quite begging, that would imply he wasn’t in control, but they were insistent. An order.

Burgerpants was far too conditioned to not comply. His hands shook but he held tight, trying to summon up the dominating courage from before. “You— you fucking sicken me,” he spat out, turning the waver in his voice to a hard, venomous jab. “You think you’re so great but you’re fucking scum. A whore. Look at you, holding my hands to you like you can’t get enough. You’re fucked up and you should be ashamed.”

Mettaton thrashed below him, his eyes rolled up and unseeing. He dripped from his mouth, his heart, the pink soaking into everything. The thigh wrapped around Burgerpants’ waist pulled him closer, ground him tighter into his front. Slowly, his nails dragged themselves free of the choking hands, instead moving above his head. They gouged into the tile and Burgerpants was so thankful that he had held back on his skin.

Like this, it was hard to spit out the words. There was nothing ugly about Mettaton, not like this. Sweat and tears matted the fur of Burgerpants’ cheeks and he tried to keep from coming at the sight. His hands squeezing harder, he tried to hold himself back.

The muted star must have sensed his fraying nerves. With a quick movement, belying the lack of oxygen, Mettaton used his legs to flip their positions. Burgerpants cried out when he hit the floor, again as his hands were ripped away from the metal throat and slammed into the ground on either side of his head. Staring up into molten pink eyes, he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy what came next.

The fanged smile was proof enough. “Did you enjoy your little tantrum, darling?” Mettaton nearly purred, no trace of the throttling he had just had in his voice. “You almost made me enjoy it too.”

Words wouldn’t form and Burgerpants simply shook, trying to shrink into the floor. His hands were moved together, joined and held by one of Mettaton’s hands. His free one came to touch his sweating face, his tongue clicking in disappointment.

“Cat got your tongue? And to think, you were so eager to share your thoughts with me before.” Mettaton rolled his hips, thrust his dripping heart against the straining cock below. He bent his head down, nipped harshly at the twitching ears. “I like it when you say those things to me. I think it’s funny. Do you want to know why I think it’s funny?”

He stared, ground his hips down punishingly, until Burgerpants cried out. “Yes! Yes, tell me why, please, oh go—” he yelped until he was cut off by Mettaton taking him by the throat, squeezing until he couldn’t breathe.

“It’s funny,” Mettaton continued, his lips a horribly sincere tease against his ear. “Because despite all my horrible traits, you’re still less than me. You will always be less than me.”

One last grind was all it took for Burgerpants to come, covered in the pink slick and tears. Mettaton groaned as he watched him wheeze, and he sat there straddling him like a throned God as he followed soon after.

Slowly the grip eased on his throat and Burgerpants choked on the air, his tears, the reality of everything around him. The orgasm had ripped the fear and anxiety from his chest, leaving him only exhausted. Eyelids heavy, he fluttered on the edge of consciousness.

“Oh darling, don’t get comfortable.” Mettaton crooned against his ear, his voice insidious and so full of threatening promise. “I’m not finished with your punishment yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was short and i spent an hour on it. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you feel about it. until next time~


End file.
